Rebirth
by MariHatter
Summary: E ela se foi. Como o verão que uma hora acaba, ela acabou. Mas as outras estações talvez não fossem tão ruins. EDWARD/JASPER Hiatus
1. O fim do nosso não tão feliz final

**Nome: **Rebirth

**Personagens: **Jasper H., Edward, e o resto da família.

**Casais: **Jasper/Edward, Insinuações de Jacob/Bella.

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens são meus. Se não com certeza, os casais seriam diferentes.

**Resumo: **E ela se foi. Como o verão que uma hora acaba, ela acabou. Mas as outras estações talvez não fossem tão ruins.

* * *

**1 – O fim do nosso não tão feliz final. **

" Já chega!" - Ela bateu a porta de frente e subiu rapidamente para o quarto. "Eu não aguento mais essa vida!" - Abriu uma mala e foi colocando todas as suas roupas dentro.

"Bella, vamos conversar sobre isso, querida." - Tentei faze-la parar com aquilo, tirando algumas roupas que ela colocara na mala.

"Não há o que conversar, Edward." - Ela segurou minha mão, me impedindo de tirar o resto das roupas. - "Eu já te disse como eu me sinto. Presa. Insatisfeita. Eu não posso mais viver assim!"

Puxei-a pela mão para perto de mim, e a abracei. Não podia deixar que ela se fosse.

"Não vá, Bella. Eu posso mudar. Poderemos fazer tudo que quiser. Eu posso te deixar satisfeita. Só me diga o que quer, e eu irei buscar, agora."

Ela se soltou de mim, se afastou e disse tentando manter a calma. - "Você sabe o que eu quero."

"Bella..."

"O que? Você não iria buscar o que eu quisesse? Não iria fazer tudo que eu quero? Me deixar satisfeita? Você sabe o que eu quero. Eu quero sangue, Edward. Sangue humano. Você sabe."

Senti a raiva se acumular dentro de mim."Eu não posso te dar isso, qualquer coisa, menos isso!"

"Então você não pode me satisfazer, Edward."

"Eu não posso ir contra meus princípios por você, Bella. Por puro capricho seu!" - Fiz questão de destacar as duas últimas palavras. Vi o rosto dela se contorcer, numa mistura de insatisfação e decepção. Talvez eu a tenha mimado demais, afinal.

"Então eu vou embora. Para um lugar onde eu consiga o que eu quero. Eu vou embora, Edward. E não sei se vou voltar." - Fechou a mala cheia de roupas e passou por mim em direção a porta. "Cuide bem da nossa filha, Edward." - Disse enquanto descia as escadas.

Fui atrás dela, e a acompanhei com os olhos enquanto ela fazia seu caminho, rumo a fora da minha vida.

"Bella..." - disse, antes dela sair. Ela virou e me encarou, esperando o que eu ia dizer. "...cuide-se."

Ela abaixou a cabeça, como se estivesse mais uma vez decepcionada e sorriu tristemente.

"O mesmo para você, Edward. O mesmo para você..."

Saiu e bateu a porta com força.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeiro capitulo dessa fic que prometo que vai ser gigante. Bwahaha. Espero que gostem.


	2. Ressaca moral

**AVISO: **A fic é **slash**. Nos primeiros capítulos não vai ter, mas depois vai ter sim. Se não gosta do gênero, sugiro que pare de ler agora.

* * *

**2 – Ressaca moral.**

Sentei nas escadas e esperei. Que ela voltasse a qualquer momento. Abrisse a porta chorando e dizendo que foi besteira o que havia feito. Então nos abraçaríamos e tudo ficaria bem.

Não aconteceu.

Poderia ter ido atrás dela. Poderia ter impedido ela de ir, mas não o fiz.

Voltei para casa onde estava a minha família. As luzes estavam apagadas, mas ao chegar perto da casa, pude ouvir os pensamentos de cada um, mudando rapidamente. Como se estivessem ensaiando um discurso, mas não estivessem satisfeitos com o rumo que o mesmo estava tomando.

Foi ai que entendi. "Talvez seja mesmo um discurso, afinal." - Disse para mim mesmo e soltei uma risada sarcástica.

Alice.

É incrível como um nome é capaz de explicar tantas coisas.

Provavelmente, Alice previra aquilo, e contara a todos. Por isso a mudança de pensamentos, porque não sabiam o que iriam falar para me consolar.

Subi as escadas de casa, rezando para não encontrar ninguém Para que ninguém me notasse, ao menos. Passei pelo quarto de Esme, e quando já estava quase chegando ao meu, ouvi Esme me chamar. Parece que nem rezar me salvaria dessa vez.

"Oh, Edward." - Esme me abraçou. - "Está tudo bem, querido, sua família está aqui com você. Vamos te ajudar a enfrentar isso de frente." - Foi quando todos saíram do quarto de Esme, um atrás do outro, como se tudo tivesse sido ensaiado várias e várias vezes.

"Tudo bem, Esme. Eu estou bem." - disse enquanto tentava me livrar do abraço. - "Agradeço a preocupação mas estou bem."

Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta. A luz da lua adentrava o quarto pela grande janela que tinha, e batia direto na minha cama. Tudo tão arrumado. Tão calmo. Vi meus CDs todos empilhados perto do rádio. Peguei o primeiro da pilha e coloquei para tocar. O CD não tinha capa, nem nada, era apenas um CD. Reconheci imediatamente. Clair de Lune, a música favorita dela. Ou ao menos seria, se você me perguntasse isso a alguns meses atrás. Eu não responderia nada alem de "música favorita dela". Mas já fazia tempo, que de "musica favorita dela" virara apenas "uma música". Apenas uma música. Poderia ser qualquer outra. L'après-midi d'un faune¹, Reverie² ou até Arabesque³.

Deitei na cama, mesmo que não precisasse, mesmo que pudesse ficar em pé o resto da minha vida, sem me cansar um minuto que seja. Mas a ideia me parecia estranha demais. Ficar em pé o tempo todo. Mesmo que não seja mais humano, mantinha os mesmo hábitos, que se tornaram desnecessários depois da transformação, mas era habito e não tinha como mudar assim.

A musica continuava tocando criando uma atmosfera quase que impenetrável. Rasgando o silencio. Me deixando em paz, novamente. Fechei os olhos, deixando a musica me levar para um estado superior àquele. Até que alguém bateu na porta do quarto. Jasper. Era Jasper.

"Desde quando você bate na porta antes de entrar, Jasper?" - disse, me sentando na cama.

"Achei que tinha fugido, ou algo do tipo. Poderia estar atrapalhando seus planos de suicídio. Nunca se sabe." - disse de um jeito sarcástico e divertido, o que me fez rir alto. "Vim ver se ainda estava vivo. Sabe, a Bella foi embora e a única coisa que você disse foi que estava bem, ficamos assustados." - ri de novo, só que dessa vez mais alto.

"Mas eu estou realmente bem."

"E é isso que nos preocupa."

Parei por um segundo para pensar em toda aquela situação. Bella, a única pessoa que eu amei, tinha ido embora. E eu nem estava me importando realmente. Na verdade, eu estava até que aliviado.

"Sabe, Jasper..." - tentei achar as palavras perfeitas para descrever aquilo tudo. - "A Bella para mim estava sendo como..." - outra pausa para pensar. - "uma boneca de porcelana." - terminei. "Quando a vi pela primeira vez, desejei ela, mais do que tudo. Daria todo dinheiro do mundo para compra-la. E quando a consegui, só queria ficar com ela. Leva-la para todo lugar. E eu consegui fazer isso, durante um tempo. Mas porcelana é algo muito frágil, e uma vez que se quebra, não importa quantos pedaços você cole e quantas vezes você faça isso, nunca vai ser igual a antes."

"Quando você diz quebrar você quer dizer..."

"Que foi um erro ela ter se tornado uma de nós! Ela era perfeita do jeito humano e imprudente dela. Ela não deveria ter virado isso que virou. Mas ela era muito teimosa, desde o inicio. Muito teimosa. E acabou assim. " - parei um pouco e soltei um suspiro. "Eu sei que poderia ter sido diferente se eu não tivesse cedido para ela."

"A culpa não foi sua."

"A culpa tem que ser de alguém."

O silencio voltara. O vento soprava forte pela janela e batia diretamente em Jasper que continuava imóvel na frente da cama, com apenas os cabelos balançando por causa do vento. A luz da lua batia em sua pele dando uma sensação de que ela estava ainda mais branca do que o normal -se isso fosse possível-, e deixando a imagem ainda mais angelical.

"Aquela não era mais a Bella. A Bella de verdade morreu. Eu a matei, mesmo que indiretamente." - continuava olhando para ele. - "Foi por isso que a deixei ir. É por isso que estou dizendo que estou bem...Eu estou."

"Hm..." - murmurou e continou ali imovel, olhando para frente como se estivesse totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos.

Continuei a encara-lo pelo resto da noite, não para ficar brincando de adivinhar o que ele estaria pensando-mesmo que eu pudesse fazer isso-, apenas pelo prazer de poder comtemplar sua imagem naquela noite.

* * *

**N/A: **Capitulo não ta grande quanto deveria ser. O problema é que eu tive umas idéias muito boas de tarde, mas como meu irmão estava no pc, não consegui passar elas para o pc(escrever no caderno pra mim não rola, porque quando eu passo do caderno para o pc, eu acabo mudando tudo e no final fica totalmente diferente do que eu escrevi).

Mas, espero que gostem, see ya.

¹,²,³ = Todas são peças de Debussy, assim como Clair de Lune.


	3. Aproximação

**3 – Aproximação. **

Nos dias posteriores à ida de Bella as coisas não mudaram muito. Continuava no meu quarto, deitado, ouvindo a mesma música várias e várias vezes. Todos da família iam, ocasionalmente, ao meu quarto perguntar se eu estava bem. Mas o que mais ficava comigo era Jasper. Sempre conversando qualquer assunto inútil que lembrava na hora. Tentando fazer eu não pensar muito em Bella... ou em mim mesmo. O que na maioria das vezes dava certo.

"Hm, eu sempre achei que quando esse dia chegasse, quem viria aqui me consolar seria Alice, Esme, ou até mesmo Rosalie." - eu disse com um sorriso torto.

"Não pense como se eu estivesse aqui te … consolando. Pense que eu estou apenas cultivando nossa amizade." - ele respondeu sorrindo também.

Ficar com Jasper, ao contrario do que poderia parecer, era divertido. Jasper era divertido. E, querendo ou não, ele sempre sabia o que você estava sentindo. Sempre que ele estava ali, eu me sentia bem. Seja pela influencia dos poderes dele, ou não. Não que de alguma forma eu pudesse distinguir se eram ou não os poderes dele. Eu só queria achar que estava feliz por ele estar ali. Por ser ele. E por ele estar comigo. E, se isso fosse verdade, significaria que eu estava me aproximando dele cada vez mais.

Durante muito tempo, eu tentei me aproximar de Jasper. Mas ele estava sempre com Alice, ou tentando não atacar humanos. Então Bella chegou à cidade, e, por um bom tempo, eu só conseguia pensar nela. Quando não estava com ela, só pensava no que ia falar quando a encontrasse. Ela foi a minha vida, por muito tempo.

Olhei para cima e acompanhei com os olhos as imperfeições do teto, uma pequena rachadura que começava no topo da parede. Há quanto tempo eu estava dentro daquele quarto? Escutando aquela maldita música? Olhei para Jasper, que me encarava com um quase sorriso no rosto. Ele não se cansava de ficar ali? Pensei em quanto tempo fazia desde a ultima vez que fui caçar. Muito tempo. Estava com fome.

Levantei da cama, e disse para Jasper que iriamos caçar. Me aproximei do rádio, tirei o CD e o quebrei em vários pedaços. Jasper ficou olhando para mim perplexo.

"Eu não aguentava mais aquela música."

Descemos as escadas rapidamente. Todos estavam na sala, sentados.

"Onde vão?" - disse Alice melodicamente.

"Caçar. Quer vir?"- disse como se fosse uma dessas coisas normais que se faz em família, como ir ver um filme, ou passar um dia no parque.

"Não, estou cheia." - respondeu com a mesma simplicidade.

E foi a última coisa dita. Em poucos segundos já estávamos na floresta perto dali, não era necessário ir muito longe. O dia estava nublado e úmido, como sempre. Era como se tivesse chovido por horas, só naquela área. O vento soprava forte e algumas gotas caiam das folhas das árvores. Continuamos andando, procurando por algum animal de grande porte. E então um cheiro forte começou a invadir o ar. Um cheiro doce, irresistível, inconfundível. Sangue humano. E, por um momento, foi como se, tudo que estivesse a minha volta, tivesse desaparecido, instantaneamente. E eu queria seguir aquele cheiro, que me levaria diretamente a o que eu mais queria. Sangue.

"Edward...?!"

Ouvi a voz chamando meu nome. Uma voz conhecida, mas não era Jasper. Doce, aveludada. Olhei para frente, e lá estava. Bella. Linda, como sempre. Os olhos vermelhos vivos. Olhei para o chão e havia uma garota. Ruiva, magra, não muito alta, morta. Voltei a olhar para Bella.

"Parece que conseguiu o que queria afinal." - disse, me referindo a garota morta no chão - "Esta satisfeita agora? Espero que sim."

"Pois é, é aquele ditado, se quer algo, faça você mesmo." - ela disse confiante - "...Ou algo do tipo."

Jasper apareceu do meu lado, e me olhou confuso.

"O que você está fazendo? Correndo por ai? Acha que vou ficar te procurando?"

Ia continuar a falar, mas ficou sem fala depois que viu a cena. Olhou para a garota no chão e depois para Bella, tentando associar as duas coisas.

"Mas o que...?" - não chegou a terminar a pergunta.

"Foi esse o motivo pelo qual ela foi embora." - eu disse num tom explicativo.

* * *

**N/A:** Gemte, que sufoco pra escrever esse capitulo. Eu não sabia o que escrever. :s Pelo menos o capitulo saiu (amem).

**

* * *

keth masen cullen:** Bom, acho que o capitulo responde a perguntar do que vai acontecer a seguir. Ou ao menos tenta. XD

Vampiros com TPM é boa. HUAHUAHUAHU

Bom, tem gente que mesmo sem TPM é pior que ela, então devemos dar um desconto.

Obrigada pela review e espero que goste do capitulo. bgs.

**PsychO.x**:Sim, yaoi. -vicio-

Que bom que gostou. :3

Espero que goste desse capitulo tambem, e obrigada pela review. bgs

**MahRathbone : **Eu também sou. Jasper é mara. *-*

Espero que goste desse capitulo também e obrigada pela review. bgs


	4. Confronto

**4 – Confronto.**

Jasper a encarava assustado e ao mesmo tempo intrigado. Podia ouvir os pensamentos gritando em sua cabeça.

"A tão controlada Bella, que não conseguiu se controlar. Irônico. " - agora não estava mais assustado. Parecia estar se divertindo com a situação, seus pensamentos mostravam isso claramente.

Bella olhou para ele e sorriu com uma raiva disfarçada. "É bom ver você também... Jasper." - e depois voltou a olhar pra mim. "Você parece estar bem, Edward. Fico feliz." - disse sorrindo ainda, mas pude sentir uma pontada de dor na última frase.

Continuei a encara-la. A analisa-la. Tentando descobrir de onde havia saído aquela dor que pude sentir a alguns segundos atrás. Descobrir aonde se escondia a parte humana de Bella. A parte que ainda gostava de mim, e de quem eu ainda gostava. Estava tão entretido que nem notei quando Jasper se colocou em posição de ataque ao meu lado, até que Bella fez o mesmo.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Edward, ela é nossa inimiga agora."

"Você vai... ataca-la?" - disse tentando esconder minha preocupação.

Jasper olhou para mim com uma expressão que eu pude facilmente traduzir como "Mas o que diabos VOCÊ está fazendo?".

"Vai deixa-la por aí, matando pessoas inocentes apenas para se satisfazer?"

Um lado de mim falava para eu apenas responder "Sim" e me virar contra ele, e o outro lado me mandava fazer o contrário. Mas antes que eu pudesse analisar minhas duas opções, Jasper estava indo para cima de Bella. E então, um som de duas coisas muito pesadas se chocando quebrou o silencio. Era como se um raio tivesse caido no chão e causado um estrondoso som que ecoou pela floresta, fazendo as aves saírem de onde estavam e voarem para outro lugar.

Quando consegui analisar a situação como um todo, Jasper estava no chão e eu estava em frente de Bella com uma postura defensiva.

"Droga, Edward!" - disse Jasper no chão, batendo uma de suas mãos na úmida terra da floresta, o que provocou outro estrondo.

Me virei para trás para saber se Bella ainda estava lá, mas ela havia sumido.

Voltei a olhar para Jasper que tentava inutilmente se levantar. Fui em sua direção e estendi minha mão.

"Não preciso de ajuda." - disse irritado e em questões de segundos não estava mais lá.

Voltei para casa pensando no que havia acontecido, revivendo os momentos em minha cabeça. Mas só me lembrava de em um momento estar brigando comigo mesmo e no outro ver Jasper no chão. _"Jasper..."_ Lembrei de como ele estava nervoso da última vez que o vi, e de como estava frustrado. Não saberia o que falar quando o visse, e tinha a impressão de que ele nem queria me ver.

Abri a porta da sala e observei o local. Estava vazio. Subi as escadas e fui direto para meu quarto. Ficar trancado nele já estava começando a se tornar um hábito.

Os dias se passaram e Jasper voltara a ser aquele "estranho-que-mora-na-mesma-casa-que-eu". Era como se todo progresso e amizade que tínhamos cultivado quando Bella foi embora, tinha sido simplesmente jogado no lixo. Ele estava distante, mais distante do que o normal. Não permanecia por muito tempo no mesmo comodo que eu, e raramente me olhava.

Isso estava começando a me perturbar de várias maneiras.

* * *

**N/A: **Nossa, a quanto tempo.

Não, eu não morri. E nem abandonei a fic. XD

estou aqui, viva e escrevendo. *apanha*

Bom, tenho duas notícias, uma não tão boa, e outra que eu considero boa. :D

primeiro, a não tão boa, bom, esse capítulo não tem nem metade do tamanho que deveria ter. Mas o que aconteceu foi que, se eu continuasse iria ficar estranho e confuso, então decidi colocar o que deveria ser final desse capitulo, no outro. :D a boa noticia é que com isso, o capitulo 5 já está quase pronto, logo, não vai demorar para eu coloca-lo aqui. Sem falar que pretendo começar o slash no próximo capitulo mesmo *joga purpurina*

bom, vamos as reviews. * tirando a purpurina que caiu no cabelo*

* * *

**MahRathbone: **Menina, desculpa pela demora. XD mas pelo menos esse capitulo saiu também, espero que goste, bgs.

** PsychO(o fanfiction. net tem algum tipo de preconceito com seu nome, sério, ele sempre apaga): **Alice e Jasper são casados? Nem eu sei *cofcof*. Mas isso não impede o amor entre Ed e Jasper. *joga muito mais purpurina no casal* eles são... digo, não são irmãos, são pessoas que fingem ser irmãos e ... essas relações amorosas entre vampiros "quase-irmãos" acontece nas melhores familias e... eu não vejo porque não iriam aceitar bem e... *ve que a lista de argumentos inuteis acabou*. E no final eles vão fugir e viver do dinheiro que vão roubar das velhinhas para poderem pagar quartos de hotel para ... hey, quase acabei contando o final... que é surpresa. Só lendo pra saber, ok u_ú

**Hiei-and-shino: **Edward/Jasper é mara. Não gosto muito de Twilight, mas gosto de shippar todo casal impossivel que eu acho que ficaria fofo junto. *apanha mais* Que bom que gostou. *-* Apesar desse capitulo ter demorado, o outro vai ser rápido (como eu ja devo ter dito *perdida no próprio texto*.)

E, sim. QUE COMECE O SLASH. \o\


	5. Desculpas

**5 - Desculpas.**

Estava chovendo forte, o céu estava nublado e dava a impressão de que era bem mais tarde do que realmente era. As gotas da chuva batiam na janela rapidamente, dando a impressão de que não eram gotas de chuvas, e sim pedras. Era mais um dia chuvoso em Forks. E isso seria muito mais interessante, se não tivéssemos escolhido Forks pelo fato de que dias normais eram sempre chuvosos como esse.

Estava deitado em minha cama, pensando em como as coisas tinham mudado tão rápido. Num momento, Jasper era meu novo melhor amigo, e minha vida não podia estar melhor... Sem Bella. E no outro, era como se eu fosse um viciado em fase de desintoxicação que não conseguiu resistir quando viu a chance de voltar para seu vicio novamente. E o pior de tudo é que agora, Jasper nem queria mais olhar na minha cara. As coisas não podiam estar piores.

Sai do quarto e fui até a sala, estava tudo escuro. Era como se ninguém morasse ali. Olhei pela porta de vidro da sala Jasper sentado perto de uma árvore e fui em sua direção.

Cheguei até lá, esperando que ele não simplesmente levantasse e fosse embora como estava fazendo à semanas, e, felizmente, ele não o fez.

"Vai pegar um resfriado se continuar ai." - Brinquei, fingindo uma falsa preocupação.

"Ah, sinto saudades dos dias em que essas palavras eram ditas com uma preocupação verdadeira." - Ele me olhou e sorriu.

"Como pode duvidar de minhas palavras?" - Disse, e fiz uma cara de choro.

"Tudo bem, _mãe_." - ele disse, enfatizando a última palavra.- "Eu já estava mesmo pensando em voltar pra casa" - Concluiu, se levantando.

Chegamos a sala, e eu acendi a luz. Com certeza, a luz acessa ou apagada não fazia diferença, mas era mais um hábito humano que eu não tinha deixado, mesmo cem anos após da minha transformação.

Jasper estava totalmente encharcado. Fiquei pensando em quanto tempo ele havia ficado lá fora para acabar molhado assim. Fiquei pensando em quanto tempo eu havia ficado no meu quarto, para não perceber que quase todos haviam saído e que eu me encontrava praticamente sozinho. Olhei para Jasper que fitava o rastro de água que havia se formado por causa dele. Tempo o suficiente para ele ter esquecido tudo que aconteceu naquele dia?

"Hey, Jasper." - Eu disse, um pouco nervoso por ir tocar no assunto.

"Sim?" - Ele disse sorrindo.

"Sabe... Sobre o que aconteceu na floresta..." - Parei por um instante para analisar sua reação. - "Me desculpe, eu não queria...ter feito aquilo."

Ele desviou o olhar, voltando a olhar para o chão, e então disse:

"Tudo bem, Edward, eu te entendo" - Ele disse e então fez uma pausa, como se procurasse as palavras certas para me dizer aquilo. - "É normal você ainda gostar da Bella". - Eu o olhei descrente, não era isso. Eu não gostava mais da Bella. - "O que você sente por ela não pode se comparar a uma simples amizade como a nossa." - E então ele sorriu, de um jeito diferente das últimas vezes. De um jeito... triste. - "Por isso eu digo que... entendo."

Eu simplesmente não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Ele havia entendido tudo errado. Tudo. Como ele chegara àquela conclusão?

"Eu não gosto mais da Bella."

"Edward..."

"Não, é sério."

"Você gosta dela." - Ele repetiu de um modo frio.

"Não, não gosto."

"Então, se você não gosta dela, por quê fez o que fez naquele dia? Você tem que gostar dela, porque é a única opção que não é... tão dolorosa." - Ele falou e voltou a olhar para mim, parecia irritado novamente. - "Se você não gosta dela, então me diz o quanto você me odeia para conseguir escolhe-la, e me atacar como você fez lá."

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Não sabia como reagir a isso. Não gostava de Bella, mas não odiava Jasper, e nada conseguia explicar o que havia acontecido comigo naquele dia. Não conseguia explicar para mim mesmo, nunca conseguiria explicar para Jasper. Precisava ao menos tentar.

"Eu não te odeio" - disse e ele então riu novamente, do mesmo jeito que fizera antes.

Saiu andando em direção a porta, e então eu o puxei pelo braço.

"Estou falando sério."

Ele tentou se soltar, e então eu o encostei contra a porta de vidro, segurando seu outro braço.

"Eu não te odeio, seu idiota." - eu disse, nervoso.- "Nem gosto da Bella. Não sei te dizer o que aconteceu naquela noite, só espero que você confie em mim quando eu digo que isso é verdade." - conclui, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Ele olhava para baixo, sem jeito, e eu não conseguia distinguir se ele estava desse jeito porque não acreditava em absolutamente nada do que eu estava dizendo, ou se era porque nossos rostos estavam terrivelmente perto um do outro. Seu cabelo molhado estava grudado ao seu rosto, mas isso não o deixava menos bonito, menos atraente, apenas me incomodava não poder ver seu rosto inteiro porque seu cabelo estava atrapalhando. Levei minha mão até seu rosto e tirei a mecha que estava lá. Ele voltou a olhar para mim, quase que instantaneamente. Minha mão continuava em seu rosto e eu fui me aproximando mais dele, acabando com a distancia que existia entre nós. Colei meus lábios nos deles, e abri passagem com a língua, para que a mesma pudesse explorar cada centímetro de sua boca. As línguas dançavam harmoniosamente uma com a outra, a medida que o beijo se aprofundava. E, enquanto eu o beijava, notei que todas as vozes que estavam constantemente gritando em minha cabeça – por causa do meu _dom_ – haviam simplesmente desaparecido.

Terminei o beijo, mas continuei perto dele. Fitando-o. Não sabia o que pensar, nem o que falar. E preferia não saber o que ele estava pensando. Ele mantinha uma expressão de surpresa e confusão, mas também não saia do lugar.

Só resolvemos nos mexer quando Alice desceu as escadas, e perguntou o que estávamos fazendo.

"Con-conversando." - Eu disse, e então sorri.

"Aham. Sei." - Ela disse sorrindo de um modo divertido.

"O que mais estaríamos fazendo?" - Disse sorrindo novamente, e então lancei para Jasper um olhar malicioso que o fez ficar sem jeito novamente.

Alice riu e foi em direção a Jasper, o puxou pelo braço, e o abraçou. Então se colocou nas pontas dos pés e lhe deu um beijo rápido, o que me fez desviar o olhar.

"Eu vou caçar." - Ela disse, divertida novamente. - "Quer vir?" - Ele apenas assentiu.

* * *

**N/A: **NOOOOSSAAAA. *-*' Se não fosse esse feriado (feliz dia das crianças, AEAE. *feliz*) isso nunca teria saido. T_T' Minha escola está me matando. Ainda bem que são só mais dois meses. ***repete feliz várias e várias vezes*** Hoje eu nem estava planejando escrever nada, porque meu corpo todo esta doendo pra caramba (só porque ontem eu andei que nem condenada no centro de SP com minha bff), eu estou com muito, muito sono, e a única coisa que está me mantendo acordada nesse momento enquanto eu escrevo é a música 'I Miss You' do Incubus(e eu nem gosto dessa música ;-;).

Mas olhe só, estou super orgulhosa desse capitulo. *estufa o peito*

Infelizmente não vou responder as reviews hoje aqui. (vou tentar responder por pm, bls. u_u mas se você não receber mensagem alguma minha, não se assuste, é porque eu não aguentei e fui dormir antes de terminar o trabalho. :D')

Espero que gostem. ***0***


End file.
